The Ruin of Claire
by lovethebroken
Summary: One Shot Claire finds herself in a stage of a broken heart. PAIRE SPOILERS after Distractions.WARNING!CESTY! Don't like itDon't read it! NO Flames PLEASE


**_The Ruin of Claire - One Shot  
_**

**Title: ** _The Ruin of Claire  
_**Characters:** Paire  
**Genre: A**ngst, Tragedy, and Romance –Future Fic  
**Rating:** (I'm not sure) sexual content and **WARNING!!!! -----CESTY**  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Heroes or any of its characters….I own nothing!!!!!

**Spoiler Warning**: "Distractions"

**Summary:** Claire finds herself in a stage of a broken heart. One Shot

**A/N:** Okay ya'll, I couldn't help it. I had an idea for this Cesty fic and I typed it down…so don't go all karate on me…..haha… I will be doing some other AU... I just had to get this out of my system. Enjoy. 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The bubble that she had placed herself only a few short months after they had saved the world was getting smaller by the second. It was becoming hard to breathe, hard to think, and hard to manage every day tasks. Losing three people in the battle to save the world was hard on Claire. She had come to love Niki like a sister, hate Simone as an arch enemy, and view Matt as a father figure. They were gone. Life was getting better for the most part. She and Peter were and had been living together for a while. At first, the arrangement wasn't intimate but after a while it became intimate.

She starred out the window of her new home. She had been here a while. Long enough to have her eighteenth birthday come and go and even her favorite holiday, Halloween, which she hadn't even cared to celebrate. Today was Thanksgiving and she regretted she didn't have anything to be thankful for.

She thought that knowing her birth parents would make her happy, so Peter encouraged her to find out. She wished he hadn't. He did too, now. She still couldn't understand how Nathan could be her dad. She shivered as the thought crossed her mind for the millionth time today. She leaned on the window sill as she gazed at the sunset. She remembered watching sunsets with Peter. Peter was her uncle, now. She sighed as she reminded herself again, accidentally. She and Peter were more than close truth be known. They never told anyone either. They were keeping it a secret until the time was right to let the group know. Isaac, however, already knew. The news came and she cried for three days straight. Peter cried, she knew, but he never allowed her to see.

She wasn't sure if she was crying because she loved him beyond words or the fact that she and her uncle were sleeping together or it may have been both. Now she was separated from him. She was sent to live with Nathan and Heidi and their two boys. Claire's half brothers. Heidi adored the help, yes, and Claire was glad to give it, but she honestly hated living here. She tried to call Nathan dad a few times, but it didn't work out. Nathan and Claire had a silent agreement that they wouldn't change their respective names. Just Nathan and Claire, not Father and Daughter. Of course out in public to Nathan's voters and supporters, he was Dad. It was amazing how cruel and unjust fate could be for someone.

She crossed her arms as she glanced at the clock. It was almost seven. The whole Petrelli family would soon be here for Thanksgiving dinner. She finally would get to see Peter after a long two weeks. She knew it was wrong, but she still longed for his touch. If only she hadn't dug into the family tree, she thought.

"Claire?"

She turned to see Peter step into her room and close the door slowly, "Hey..."

Claire gave a smile that was clearly fake, Peter's was too. She didn't mind. She knew he wasn't happy. He knew she wasn't happy. He lingered on the other side of the room for a bit looking at various pictures that Isaac had painted and given to her, "These are nice."

She nodded as she turned back to the window not wanting to look at him. She couldn't help but see images of them from their past happy life. He looked rugged like he hadn't shaved in a few days. Peter always kept a clean shaven face while they were together. He had stopped caring in his appearance, "How's work?"

Peter bit his tongue as he nodded quickly tearing his eyes away from a picture of the two that was half covered by one of her college books, "Fine. Nursing is fine. I like it. Good patients…people…facility. It's fine."

Claire felt her eyes water as he walked back toward the door. She told herself it was for the best that he was going. He was her uncle. He shouldn't be up here alone with her or at least that was what his mom, her grandmother had said, at the last visit. She turned toward him just as he reached for the knob, "Peter."

The tears penetrating her voice making her sound desperate as she spoke, "I'm...so so sorry…I…needed to know…and I ...ru…I ruined it all didn't I?"

His head fell. He closed his eyes listening to her cry with his back to her still. He swallowed hard as his eyes shot open. He shook his head as his hand continued toward the door knob, but instead of turning it, he locked it. Claire felt her heart beat faster upon hearing the small click. He turned tears trailing down his cheeks down to the masculine curve of his jaw, "You didn't ruin anything."

Unbeknown to them, their feet were moving involuntarily toward each other, out of habit maybe. He wiped at her tears as his own fell, "You…could never 'ruin' anything. Never."

Claire's blue-green eyes starred up at her once imagined love of her life. He fought the urge to kiss her. She was his niece after all. Anything on those lines wasn't treasured. She felt her heart glow at the look he was giving her, but then it dimmed slowly breaking a few more pieces off into oblivion as he looked away removing his hand from her moist cheek. Her uncle. Right, this couldn't happen. She nodded as she backed up, "You better get to dinner. I'll be there in a second."

She nodded with a fake smile as she turned and headed for her built in bathroom. She knew it was over so why was she still hanging on? She found her not moving, but being pulled back into his arms. His lips connecting with her in a soft crushing fury. She surprised herself by kissing back. The kiss deeper and more intense as he shoved them against the wall, pressing her body tight against his. Peter's lips trailed down her neck as she gasped for breaths her eyes closed tightly as her mind whirled. He captured her lips again as he pushed her up on the wall her legs wrapped around his waist as he grunted against her.

"Pete? You in there?"

He broke away quickly. He couldn't be up here with her. It wasn't right. That's what everyone told him. Claire quickly answered, "I think I saw him outside Nathan."

"Alright. Dinner is in ten," he said from his opposite end of the door. Claire nodded as if he could see her, "Okay."

Claire gazed back into Peter's dark eyes. He slowly let her down still holding her tightly against him feeling her breath on his face, "You better teleport to the backyard before he notices."

Peter nodded as he raises a hand to her cheek, "I still love you."

Claire didn't answer, but merely gave him a lazy lustful kiss then backed away. He gazed at her sadly. She blinked and he was gone. She leaned against the wall as she touched her now full bruised lips savoring the taste of him. The heat of him that still warmed her. She closed her eyes and let out a ragged breath. Regardless of whether he was her uncle or not, Claire would always love her hero.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Comments are LOVED!!!!!


End file.
